


The Modern AU of Doom (or The Proof I'm very bad at titling)

by Tinamour



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Mostly Caterina POV, Riario and Caterina centered, Romance, but less, the others are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caterina Sforza is paired up for an English project with Girolamo Riario, she isn't actually thrilled. But the man might prove more sympathetic than she first thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !  
> This AU was already on Tumblr, but since I've got an account here, why not use it ? And it will make the reading more agreable to you.  
> I hope you will have as much fun reading it as I had writing it :)  
> (And please tell me if you find any grammar mistakes !)

The first time they spent time together was for a group project.  
She was new in class, he had tried to convince the professor he could do it on his own. Mr Mercuri had nearly laughed at Riario and, noticing Caterina in the backgroung, had decided to pair them together because "she seems a nice and decent girl, right ?" Riario had pointed that this lesson was the most important for his major, while it was only an extra for Caterina. The girl had shouted at him that she was totally capable of getting invested in the work, and there it was.  
Now, they were looking at each other across a table, lost between the bookcases of the library.  
Cat sighed for the thousands time. "If you don't plan on talking to me, I can go home and work by myself," she said as quietly as she could, not willing to have angry students yelling at her.  
Her work partner barely lifted his eyes from the book he was reading.  
"Your cousin is right: you are really not good at interacting with people," Cat snapped.  
A passing lightning stroke in his dark eyes. Cat instantly felt bad. Not because she had touched a sensitive spot, but because his eyes pierced deeply into her skin, maker her uncomfortable.  
She couldn't take it anymore and rose to her feet, shoving her chair behind as she did.  
"Alright, I'm done !"  
He didn't try to stop her and stayed absorbed in his reading.  
It was only once in her room that Cat realized she had been an idiot. By leaving this way, she had proven him right: she couldn't work on the paper. She was angry at herself for being this stupid.  
Her roommate found her on the couch, frenetically typing on her laptop.  
"Hey, what are you up to ?"  
Cat tried to smile and look less angry.  
She had only been there for a couple of weeks and Sophia, her roommate, had been very kind to her. No point in scaring her already.  
"Working on an English paper."  
"Ugh. I still don't see why you bother with that class. I mean, why do you need it in your studies anyway?"  
"Riario told me the same thing," Cat almost replied.  
"I just really like English," she chose to say instead. "I don't see why I should not do it if I can?"  
Sophia shrugged and joined her on the couch.  
"You've got a point, I'll give you that."  
"Thanks for you support..."  
"Was that irony? Very well, if it is support you need, her you go! You are gonna rock this paper, my friend. I just know it. What is it about, anyway?"  
"We have to modernize a whole act of a Shakespearian play."  
"Wow! Sounds like something twelve year-old are ask to do."  
"I know..."  
"Which play did you choose?"  
"I wanted to go with 'Hamlet'. But my partner found it to easy, arguing Disney already did it with 'The Lion King' and decided to go with 'Winter's Tale' instead."  
"The weird one with the statue that isn't one and the king who is persuaded that his wife is cheating on him with his brother"?  
"The weird one with the statue that isn't one and the king who is persuaded that his wife is cheating on him with his brother. I didn't know you read it."  
"Mom has a lot of stuff in her attic. And who is your partner, by the way? Handsome ? Boy or girl ? Is he or she more of an 'actual' partner?"  
"He is a total dickhead. Persuaded I can't do good work."  
"Because you're a girl? Fucking misogynist."  
"No, because I'm not majoring in English."  
"Oh, I see! Wanna go and deflate his car's tyres?"  
"No. It's okay, I'm gonna deal with it."  
"If you say so...I wish you luck."  
Saying that, Sophia rose to her feet and went for her room.  
"What's is name by the way?" she asked as she reached the door.  
"Riario."  
Sophia pursed her lips.  
"Good luck with him."  
"Is he that bad?"  
"A total nightmare," teased Sophia, before disappearing into her room.  
Cat sighed and took her aching head in her hands. It was going to be a lot more worse than what she had expected.  
The tune of her phone got her out of her thoughts. She was expecting an emergency call from her mother or Carlo telling her about his new boyfriend. She was wrong.  
_I assume you are good with us nor working together anymore. I shall tell Mr Mercuri tomorrow morning. R._  
_How the hell did you get my number ?????_  
She couldn't decently send him that. But it was an haunting question nonetheless.  
After very long minutes spent writing the perfect text, she finally settled for 'Good evening. I am not sure he will agree, but you are welcome to try. How did you get my number, by the way ?'  
The answer came quicker than expected.  
'I asked around.'  
'Okay...anyway, let me know what he told you.'  
'Okay. Good evening to you.'  
Cat really wanted to throw something across the room. A pillow hit the front door. Correction. A pillow hit Sophia's brother who was opening the front door.  
"I'm glad to see you too, Caterina," Leonardo said, brushing his forehead.  
"Oh, I am so so sorry! You have no idea. Are you okay?"  
"I've had worst."  
He tossed the pillow back into the couch.  
"My sister's here?"  
"In her room."  
"Thanks."  
He knocked on the wooden door and entered after his sister's muffled voice welcomed him in.  
Cat got back to work, trying to ignore the subtle chatter and laughter coming from behind the door. She was nearly expecting something to blow up.  
Sophia was majoring in chemistry. Leo was doing something art related (he attended some of Caterina's lessons) but his interest in sciences was equal. In fact, he was interested in everything. The siblings used to spend entire afternoons working on projects Cat barely understood about. But as long as it didn't involve setting the flat on fire, she was okay with it.  
It was past ten when someone rang on the door.  
Of course, neither Sophia or Leonardo came to open the door, way to much invested in whatever they were working on.  
The woman on the bearing was in her twenties, had big eyes circled with heavy black kohl and long brown braided hair.  
"Hi! Leo told me he was here. Can I come in?"  
Caterina reluctantly walked from the door, letting Lucrezia Donati, Leonardo's...someone, entering the flat.  
"He is busy with his sister," Cat said. "They..."  
"We'll be done in a minute!" screamed Leo's voice through the door.  
"Wanna drink something?" Cat offered to the older woman, already seated on the couch.  
"No, I'm fine, thanks."  
Cat sat back under her laptop, continuing her essay.  
"By the way, your cousin is everything you told me he was."  
"I know, right?" said Lucrezia, leaning on the backrest of the couch. "Good luck working with him."  
"Actually, he doesn't want us to work together. He is gonna ask Mr. Mercuri to part us."  
"Maybe that's for the best."  
"I'm not sure...I think we could do some great work, if we just agreed to work together. I already read some of his papers, it's actually really good."  
"Well, if you are that ready to work through hell, ask him. But don't come complaining later."  
Cat gave Lucrezia a half-smile.  
"By the way, did you give him my phone number?"  
Lucrezia seemed truly astonished. "No, I didn't. Why?"  
"He texted me. I just wanted to know who gave it to him."  
"Well, I certainly didn't. We barely even talk. The less I see him, the better."  
"I guess..."  
"Ready to go?"  
Leonardo's grabbed Lucrezia shoulder and kissed her neck more passionately than it was appropriate in public.  
"Yeah, sure."  
They left the flat as suddenly as they had arrived, leaving Sophia and Cat alone.  
"So, you're really considering working with the devil himself?" teased Sophia.  
"Well...I'm sure he is not that terrible. Maybe it's worth a try."


	2. Party Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Girolamo does two things he might regret

The room was dark, only briefly lightened by bright flashes of fluorescent lights.  
He had known he was going to hate this party as soon as he had agreed to go to it, and nothing was proving him wrong right now.  
The music was too loud, the people "dancing" in the middle seemed drunk and high (and it was only eleven), he could smell bad alcohol and drugs from where he stood and the whole thing just made him want to throw up and get back to bed. He had an essay due tomorrow. It was already finished, of course, but it would always make a valuable excuse for leaving this mess early.  
He couldn't even find his friends. Well, not really "friends", more like "aquaintances that probably felt bad about him overhearing them speaking of this party and feeling forced to invite him even though he didn't want to come". He had tried to dissuade them, but Da Vinci's puppy eyes and recurrent texting, along with Machiavelli's insistent whining had finally persuaded him he should give it a try. Even though he couldn't stand the bunch of other people hanging with Da Vinci.  
He appreciated talking with the man. Occasionnaly. And regarding strictly academic matters. But his "gang" was another issue. Especially his cousin, Lucrezia, Leonardo's kind of girlfriend. Girolamo had always tried to be the bigger person, but Lucrezia was just an insufferable human being. And that was it.  
"Girolamo!"  
The pat on his shoulder made him jump. Or maybe it was hearing his first name said so casually...By a completely hammered (and under inlfuence of something illicit ?) Leonardo.  
"I told you he would come!" another voice screamed, heavy with alcohol.  
Good Lord in Heaven, what was it with those people and alcoholic beverages?  
"No, you didn't," Da Vinci screamed what at what looked like Zoroaster Da Peretola. "You gambled ten dollars...or was it twenty? that he wouldn't show up. So, guys, drinks are on me!"  
A frightening roar came out of the small crowd gathered in a dark place of the room. Girolamo barely recognized some faces: Zoroaster, young Nico Machiaveli, Vanessa, Lucrezia (of course)...Vanessa seemed to be making out with what vaguely ressembled Guiliano de Medici, but it was hard to tell in the dim light. The two other girls, he couldn't really see.  
"Girolamo, meet my sister, Sophia," said Da Vinci, his breath stinking of bad beer way too close from the other man's head. "And her roommate, Caterina."  
He actually knew the second girl. They had worked together on a essay for the English lesson, and they had been quite a team, despite the rocky start they had had.  
"I remember you!" she yelled, trying to get her voice over the music. "You never called me back after this disastreous paper."  
As she said that the other girl (Sophia ? He wasn't sure he had heard her name correctly with the all the hubbub around them...) bursted into laughter.  
"Don't mind her," said Caterina, probably catching his embarassed and questionning look, "she is always like that once she had something to drink."  
Girolamo could nothing to nod.  
The urge to come back to the safety of his home was growing stronger every minute.  
Without knowing how, he suddenly got a cup filled with a strange liquid in his hand, surrounded by screaming students. He needed to go out.  
But he drank from the cup. It tasted as awful as he had expected. But he took another gulp and let Leonardo fill his glass once it was empty.  
How many did he have? Two, three? More like five, his inner voice said.  
The whole world had turned blurry and felt like wool.  
He definitevely needed to get out of this place.  
The air was like a slap in the face. Painful, but perfect to clear your mind.  
He only took three breaths before someone popped next to him.  
"You alright?"  
He had forgotten how deep her eyes were. Or maybe it was just an effect of whatever she had running through her veins right now.  
"Not really your type of evening, I guess?"  
He nodded.  
"Do I look drunk?"  
He was surprised by her question, and it probably showed on his face.  
"I'll take that for a yes," she said with a sight.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I'm supposed to meet a guy in around," She quickly checked her phone, "half an hour. He is taking me to this big, fancy club, and I can't possibly enter if I look like I've already drank more than I could bear."  
"Speaking of that...I din't think that of you."  
"Think what? That I could drink at night or date a guy?"  
"Drink."  
She gave him a dead stare.  
"We talked to each other four times, in a library, for a school project. Don't pretend to know my life."  
She was leaving, going back to the noisy party. And he grabbed her arm. The contact of her skin made him jump back and he let go as suddenly as he had touched her, bewildered and horrified at what he had just done.  
Not only did he lose your brain-to-mouth filter, but also his good manners.  
"What?" she asked bluntly, grey eyes piercing him.  
"You are right, I don't know you."  
She turned around, looking more interested.  
"But I would like to."  
A broad smile finally bloomed on Caterina's lips.  
"Yeah, me too."  
Before he could do or say anything, her lips were locked on his, her hands linked behind his neck.  
This girl was unpredictable.  
He put a hand on her waist and kissed her harder.


	3. The Aftermath

Riario had been avoiding her since the party.

Not that they usually hanged out an were the best of friends, but at least they had conversations that include words of more than one syllable.

She had texted him, tried to establish eye-contact during English class, but he never answered and turned away as soon as he caught her eye.

Sophia suggested the two girls stalked him up to his house, but Cat wasn't that desperate.

"Why do you want to talk to that jerk anyway ?" asked Zo one day they were sharing pizza in his and Leo's flat.

"I don't know...He just...He is quite a lot nicer than I thought, and his writing skills are amazing."

"How to win Caterina Sforza's interest : write amazingly well," mocked Leo. "Take notes, Nico."

The boy blushed (along with Cat) and the rest laughed.

"But did he even answer to your texts?" asked Vanessa.

"Not really. The longest message I got was 'Can't talk now. Working'. I know I'm pushy, but it's driving me crazy. I won't even tell me what's went wrong."

The stare between her friends alarmed her :

"What ? Did he tell you guys anything?"

"I would be the last person on earth he would ever talk to," said Zo.

"Well..." Vanessa hesitated, looking uncomfortable.

"He seemed pretty upset when he left," said Sophia. "I don't know what you told him, but he left right after you went outside to talk to him."

"What did you say to him?" asked Nico.

"I don't even remember," complained Cat. "But I guess I messed up."

"Well then, you go and clean your mess," said Leo.

"Funny, coming from you," teased Sophia.

"I'll let you know I always clean up my own mess."

"Yeah, sure. When you don't ask Nico or me to do in your place!" said Zo.

* * *

Next morning, Cat was standing in the middle of Riario's favorite parking place.

"Would you be kind enough to move aside?" he yelled at her.

"Only if you let me talk to you," she yelled back.       

He considered his surroundings for a moment: the girl standing in front of him, the other cars honking to make him move out of the way...

"Alright!"

Cat tried her best to hide a smile. Easily won victory, the kind she enjoyed whe she was tired.

He opened the passenger door to let her in.

The car smelled like him: a nice, fresh, proper smell. Mint chewing-gum, aftershave and coffee. The kind boys only have in books.

Cat almost felt strange, seating on the black leather seat. The car was obviously new, or at least very well cared for.

"What do you want?"

Once again, his dark eyes made her feel uncomfortable.

"I want to know what went wrong. I mean, I know we weren't besties, but we had something, right?"

His lips twitched.

"What happened at the party?" Cat asked.

He would have looked no different if she had slapped him.

"You don't remember?"

His voice was shaking softly, as if he was uncertain.

"I remember going out of the club to talk to you."

"But do you remember what we talked about, what you did?"

"What I did?"

Okay, she was legitimatly freaking out now.

"Yes...You called me a 'stupid dickhead who only got what he's got thanks to his father'. And I quote."

Her turn to feel the slap."What?!"

He slowly nodded.

Cat felt her cheeks burning and closed her eyes, as if it would make the shame go away. She had to apologize. Even if she was sure she never said that. Or at least never thought it.

"Okay..." she said, trying to gather her wandering and alarmed toughts. "I am thouroughly sorry about that. And I would totally understand if you never wanted to come near me again. But I didn't mean it. No part of it."

Somehow, she found the courage to turn back and face him. How on earth could he look that calm and poised ?

"I didn't know I could say such things when drunk, but I was kind of hammered. Proof: I don't remember it. But if I did, be sure I would have come and apologized way sooner."

"Well, I guess we all make mistakes."

"That one was enormous. And horrible. And I'm so so sorry. I don't even think English langage possesses words string enough to express how sorry I am."

"You didn't mean it?"

"No! Of course not! And I hate drunk me for saying that."

His lips twitched again.

"I'm going to be late for class. And so are you."

Cat nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Yeah, right, sorry again."

She left the car in a hurry and walked away as quickly as she could.

* * *

"Why did he lie?"

'Because you are a coward. And because you think she didn't mean the kiss. Or what she said. If she did mean it, she would have remembered.'

'But she was drunk.'

'Or maybe she lied too, maybe she was ashamed she kissed you and thought it better to forget about it.'

'No. She is better than that, better than...'

'Yeah, better than yourself, sure! Now, get out of this car and forget about her!'

* * *

 


	4. You are my only hope

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Riario lifted an uncertain eyebrow at his work partner.

"You may try."

Caterina swallowed, took a deep breath and said "Can I stay at your place for a few nights?"

The query took Riario off guard. It took him some time to recompose a stern mask, but he eventually did. No need to ask why. He had hear (as had the whole campus) of the Da Vinci siblings' little experiment. Which had gone wrong, to nobody’s surprise. It resulted in Leonardo being expelled from school for two weeks and his sister and partner in crime forced to leave her flat. Said flat being unthinkable to live in after what happened, it was logical that Caterina was in search of another house.

"I thought you were staying with your roommate."

"I was, the girl sighed. But it was only supposed to be temporary and I've been there for three days. I feel like I’m taking advantage of their kindness and hospitality."

Riario lifted another eyebrow. He didn't buy it.

"Okay ! Cat finally confessed. The flat is way too small for four people, and Zoroaster snores like a hellhound. Did I make you pity me enough for taking me in?" she begged once more.

Once again, he noticed her pale skin and the black circles beneath her eyes. She had yawned and looked exhausted for the past three days, and now, he knew why.

For a moment, he considered helping her.

It seemed weird, given what happened last time they were together at night.

'But if you don't get her drunk, everything should be alright.'

Maybe...From what little information he had gathered about the girl, she didn't have an habit of kissing nearly strangers on parties. And given she was nearly dating some boy from her history art class, her behaviour at that disastrous party seemed even odder.

Speaking of soon-to-be boyfriend...

"Can't your young man shelter you?"

She looked annoyed, and slightly more desperate.

"I did ask him," she said, before anyone else. "But he said his flat was too small, that it was too soon in our relationship...Anyway, I don't think we are in a relationship anymore."

He almost felt sad for her.

"It would only be for two weeks. And if it's about money," Cat quickly added. "I can pay a small rent."

"It's not that."

"Please. You are my only hope."

He swore he saw tears coming to her eyes. How could he possibly resist her green eyes and pale face?

'Women are tempting creatures.'

His father's voice rang painfully to his ears.

"Come, then."

The sun was shadowed by her smile. She almost came forward to hug him, but was stopped by the table.

He caught himself remembering the soft contact of her skin against his, the warmth and saltiness of her lips against his...

'Women are poison.'

* * *

She arrived at noon the next day, with two huge bags that weighed as much as several dead bodies. She waved her driver goodbye as he opened the door.

"Hey!"

"Good morning. Please come in."

He reached for the closest bag and dragged it in. The very thought of carrying it upstairs to the guest room was exhausting.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My brother, Carlo."

"You have a brother?"

Stupid question. They had never talked about family, not that this was his favourite topic, but he never considered the fact she could have siblings.

"I have five, actually."

She smiled at his fleeting astonished expression.

"My father remarried, and my mother already had two kids," she explained.

Of course, he knew that. Galeazzo Sforza was one of the most influent art sponsor of the country, notorious for lavishly spending his money on artists of all kind and for his many conquests, as well as the subsequent pregnancies. If Riario remembered correctly, Caterina was from his second marriage.

"And you?"

She caught him off guard, once again.

"No. I'm an only child," he muttered. "Follow me, I'll show you your room."

The bag was even heavier that what he feared. What in God's name could she have put in there? She seemed to struggle with the other as well.

"Thanks again for letting me stay," she said when they finally reached the first floor.

"Well, I'm always glad to help friends in need."

"That's what we are, then. Friends?"

"Yes."

"Great."

He never thought a silence could be that awkward.

"Well, he finally broke out, I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks."

As she passed before him to enter the room, he caught her scent : vanilla, and some exotic fruit he couldn't identify.

She came down an hour later, her hands hidden behind her back and a hardly contained smile on her face.

"I trust everything is all right," he asked, looking at her from the sofa.

"Yes, thanks. I've got something for you."

She crossed the distance between them surprisingly quickly and handed him what she had been hiding : a rectangular thing, wrapped in a awful violet paper.

"For me?"

"Yes," she confirmed, her smile broadening as she shoved the thing further into his hands. "For so kindly accepting to let me stay here."

"Thanks," he whispered.

She sat on the other side of the couch, looking like a child on his birthday.

The thing was a book. A quite nice edition of A Winter's Tale.

"A memory from English class?"

She nodded, amused.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to."

"Well, you are kind enough to surrender to my request. It deserves some reward, don't you think?"

"Are you such an awful person to live with?"

"I don't know...But you can kick me out any time."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	5. Stary Night

The shining stars looked brighter tonight.

Staring wide eyed at the glassy ceiling of the veranda, Riario curled up tighter on the couch before taking a sip of his tea.

The night was still young, he could hope to finish his book before Cat came home, probably drunk and loud. She was lovely most of the time, but she had a bad tendency to drink too much and often did stupid things while drunk. Like kissing him. And acting like if it never happened.

She had offered him to go out with them, but he had declined, pretexting some paper to write. Apparently, she didn't warn the others, because he had received a text from Nico ten minutes after his new roommate had left.

"We are going to the new club. If you want to come, you are welcome :)"

The smiley face had left Riario puzzled.

Mainly because it was unbelievably familiar. Riario knew that asking Niccolo Machiavelli for Caterina's number was going to have consequences. But a suggestion to blend with his group of friends was not really what he had expected. Furthermore, he had almost terrified the boy into giving him what he wanted. Nico must have been developing some sort of severe Stockholm Syndrome to send him that. Or he was just being way nicer than he should have.

One more reason to be surprised was that he had never received that kind of things. In fact, he wasn't much of a cell phone person, and used the social media mainly for work purposes.

Speaking of the phone, it was trying quite hard to get his attention.

When he finally picked it up, he was rather surprised to hear Caterina's distressed voice.

"I'm at the front door and I forgot my keys. They are on the counter, don't panic. I just...I was in a hurry and..."

"I'm coming."

"Okay. Thanks."

He had never thought someone would be that happy to see him. Would have she jumped at his neck to embrace him, he would have only been mildly surprised.

"You are here early," he noticed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just tired. Didn't feel like partying all night. What's that?" she asked, gesturing towards the book he was still holding.

"A French book. You wouldn't like it."

"Why?"

Her eyebrow rose and her head slightly tilted, like every time she was interested or irritated by something.

"There is no love story in it. Kidding, there is no description of the settings. Or no description of anything, actually. The man just lists his feelings."

"So, basically, you are reading someone's diary?"

"Yes. But I think even your diary must be way more interesting."

"I don't have a diary. Well, not anymore. Anyway, why are you reading this if it annoys you?"

"You annoy me, but I keep you here nonetheless."

"I told you that you could throw me out anytime."

"I'm recording my resistance to you, actually."

"One of Leo's experiments?"

He felt himself smiling. Mainly because she was smiling too. For a moment, their eyes locked. And he wished she would kiss him again.

But Cat yawned, breaking the spell.

"You should go to bed," he told her.

"But I don't have to go to school tomorrow, Dad," she whined mockingly. "Sorry, she said right after, I forgot Dad was a banned word. Want coffee?"

"It's nearly midnight. You shouldn't drink coffee."

"Oh, it's not for me. You're going to need all the help you can get if you want to finish your boring French diary."

"I think I'll manage without coffee, thanks."

"Well, I'll go to bed, then. Good night."

She gave him one more smile then turned and started to climb the stairs.

"The stars look beautiful tonight."

She paused midway. Then slowly turning around, asked :

"How do you know?"

"I can show you."

She followed him, a anticipative grin on her lips. which turned in a wide awe once she saw the veranda.

"I can't believe I've been living here for a week and you've never showed me this room."

"Well, it's not much during daytime," Riario tried to explain.

"It's wonderful," Cat went on, head jerked back to admire the night sky. "I could stay here the whole night."

"Enjoy it as much as you want," he said before going back to his place on the couch.

She finally dropped next to him, head still looking above.

"It's magic, she whispered after a moment."

"I know," he whispered back.

He did not see her smile, but he felt it, somehow.

Just like he felt her falling asleep a moment later. He went to fetch a blanket, wrapped her in the best way he could and went on reading, Cat's slow breathing soothing him.


	6. Things go wrong and then a little better

Riario knew something was wrong when he came home. Caterina, usually busy reading in the living room or searching for art online while resting on the floor, a drink near her, was nowhere to be found. He had searched everywhere, before eventually climbing up to her room, which she only used to sleep. Even there, no one.

But then, he heard the screaming.

He ran in a hurry down the stairs, prepared to the worst.

His forced roommate was in the garden, phone in hand, venting her rage at the wind. He had never seen her so pissed. Strong with his experience of angry people, he went back inside and made some tea.

Cat showed up a few moments later, dishevelled, cheeks still red, her fingers tensed around the phone.

"I made tea," he said quietly not wanting to upset her any further.

She nearly fell on a chair and rested her head on the counter.

"I've got bad news..." she muttered, so lowly he wasn't sure he had heard right.

He sat across her, expecting the worst.

It seemed their cohabitation was going to last longer than planned.

As it turned out, the society responsible for student flat renting hadn't found a suitable place yet. Apparently, nothing was available now, Sophia and Cat just had to wait until Christmas break, most students would have quit then.

"I'm so sorry," Cat went on explaining. "I never meant to stay for that long. But I will look for another place tonight, and I'll be gone on Saturday, as planned."

'Stay,' he wanted to tell her.

"Well, you are welcome as long as you need it," he said instead.

Cat rose her head and gave him a warm smile.

"Really? That's very kind of you. But if I stay for any longer than this week, let me pay a rent. I insist, she interrupted him when he tried to speak. I can't go on using electricity and water with you paying for me."

"You are quite pragmatic," Riario noticed with a smirk.

"I don't get that often," she replied, eyebrows lifted in surprise.

* * *

Despite a week spent on scrolling through housing advertisement, neither Sophia nor Cat found a place. So, by Sunday night, it was settled: Caterina was to stay at Riario's for one more month.

Girolamo had to admit it was nice having someone to come home to. He had never had a roommate before, fearing the mess one could cause in his life. But Caterina was easier to live with than what he liked to tease her into believing, and they had grown accustomed to one another quite easily. Of course, the laundry and the bathroom sharing was sometimes tricky and they had some arguments about it, but it all went smoothly in general.

This evening marked the first month they had spent together. And Caterina had insisted they made something special, to commemorate it. So here they were, cooking together. Luckily for him, the kitchen was large. He couldn't have borne a whole hour too near of her. Even if he tried to fight it back, the feelings he felt when they eyes met or their skin briefly touched where more than a casual friendship.

"I am going to burn your house down if you let me near a pan again," Cat said after she successfully managed to turn the zucchini pieces into a light and smoky brown.

"I have a fire extinguisher," Girolamo replied before putting the pan back on the hob and allowing himself to give the girl a small push in the back to get her to work.

He went back to cutting the carrots.

"I'm glad I'm here," said Cat after some time, her voice muffled by the noisy basket aspiring the smoke, turning to face him. "Not trying to cook things, just...being here. With you. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do."

For a moment, their gaze locked and Riario felt a smile clutching at his lips.

"You should start to heat the water for the rice," he indicated quickly.

When they sat across each other to share the meal, a smile was still floating on Caterina's lips. She seemed proud with herself.

"I've never cooked something that sophisticated," she explained while Riario was opening a wine bottle.

"I've noticed that," he replied with a smirk.

"Come on! That's because of my mother: she never let us get near the stove, and she never cooked things that complicated. Where did you learn to cook, by the way?"

"That's a story for another time," Riario dismissed her, pushing a glass in her direction.

She rolled her eyes at his answer but took the wine anyway.

"What are we drinking to?" he asked.

"To us?" the girl proposed after a time of reflexion. "To our unlikely cohabitation."

"And to our combined writing skills."

"Let's not forget that, indeed. To us!"

"To us."

The wine was more bitter on her tongue that was she was used to, but she drank it anyway. And took a first bite to blur the bitterness.

"Okay, that's delicious. Like, the best food I've ever eaten in my whole life. Not that what you usually cook is impossible to eat. But..."

"You must have gone in a lot of fancy restaurants with your father, though."

"Yes, but...it's not just the same."

"That's because you made it."

The comment brought a large smile on her lips, and a tiny ball of warmth found its way into Girolamo's belly.

They finished their meal while talking about this and that, occasionally laughing. It felt strangely natural, being together as the night fell down, sharing passing thoughts and smiling at the one talking.

Caterina turned the radio on when they began to do the dishes, and she began to dance while doing it. She eventually managed to drag Riario along and they ended up with towels still in their hands, moving at the sound of some club music he disliked. But the music switched for a waltz and he couldn't help but to bow before her.

"Would you grant me this dance, my lady?"

She had a little laugh and curtseyed.

"Of course."

They had never been that close, their bodies touching, their breath meddling. Cat rested her head on his shoulder and let him guide her as they slided on the kitchen floor.

No matter what happened tomorrow, this night had been perfect.


	7. Christmas Time

"What are you doing for Christmas break?"

They had finished eating and were both working at the table, Riario frenetically typing at his laptop while Caterina scrolled through art websites.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"I stay here. To work."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm quite afraid I am."

"There is absolutely no way you're staying here on your own. Come home with me, even if it's just for a weekend. Please. It will be my tiny attempt to repay you for sheltering me."

"You already pay a rent. And won't your family mind? They don't know me."

"They won't," the girl assured him. "Mom loves having people at home for Christmas, even if they're not really family."

"I just don't want to bother."

"You won't, I promise. They are going to love you."

"How do you know?"

"I know them. And I know you. Come on, it's gonna be fun! You can bring your textbooks and laptop along if you are afraid of getting bored."

"Just for a weekend," Riario finally agreed.

"Wonderful. But you will want to stay longer."

"I wouldn't be so sure of it if I were you."

"Wanna bet?" Cat asked, her hand extended, palm up. Riario hesitated briefly.

He didn't have nice memories about Christmas family dinner, and he really didn't want to force himself into Cat's family. But the idea of getting out of the house and spend time with his friend was an appealing one.

"You'll lose," he said as he clapped his hand in top of hers.

"We'll see about that," she replied, a smirk on her lips.

* * *

He left early.

It was a seven hours ride and Riario was determined to do it in a day. Cat feared he would be exhausted by the time he got there, but he had reassured her ; he was used to long car journeys.

She had sent him a picture of the guest room, apologizing for the lack of space. He knew the house was big, because Cat's family was a big one: two siblings from her mother's first marriage and three from Cat's father. Even if they frequently had guests, the guest room wasn't that big. But he would manage. He had managed with worst.

The house was a nice place. Put in the middle in what would have been a bright green garden if he hadn't been covered with snow, the house was made of white bricks and had a blue roof. "Like those Greek houses," Cat's mother explained.

Everybody was nice to him, something he wasn't used to. Cat's mother, Lucrezia Landriani, was a woman in her late fourty who had beautiful blue eyes and long blond hair. Not hard to imagine why Galeazzo Sforza had fell for her twenty years earlier. She welcomed Riario with opened arms and he feared she thought he and her daughter were together. But she insisted so much on how she was glad Caterina had invited a friend to stay and how she liked to meet her daughter's friends that Riario's fears faded quite quickly. Things went as smoothly with Carlo, Caterina's elder brother, who was also very glad to meet him. Apparently, his roommate had talked them a lot about him, or at least more than he had expected her to.

It was only after he had left his baggage in the guest room - which wasn't that small after all - that the girl came home. She had been shopping with her eldest sister, Bianca, and the youngest children of the family, Alessandro and Chiara. Cat jumped at his neck when she saw him and kissed him on the cheek, very happy to see him. Bianca was more reserved, preferring to shake hands. Girolamo couldn't help but notice her smile was similar to her sister's. The kids seemed more frightened : Alessandro looked suspicious and Chiara asked if he was her sister's Prince Charming. Caterina looked amused and told her sister wrong, while giving an apologizing stare to Riario.

"I'm so sorry," she said later when they were in the living room. "I explained to her that we..."

"That we are friends?"

"Yeah. That. But she has some difficulty to understand it. She is strongly convinced that every man her siblings bring home are their Prince. Not that you're not handsome enough to be a fairy tale prince," she quickly added. "You would actually make a good job at it."

"I thought we agreed to stop the teasing in front of your family."

"They are not listening," noticed Cat with a smirk.

"You are impossible," Riario sighed.

"I know," she whispered, the smile on her lips getting broader.

"Guys! Interested in playing Scrabble?" Carlo yelled from the other corner of the room.

Cat quickly rose from her seat, followed by her more reluctant friend.

* * *

"Can I come to your place?"

Sophia's voice sounded truly desperate. And her facial expression only confirmed that.

The two girls had been talking through their computers for only ten minutes, and Cat had already heard more swearing than she usually did in a month. Sophia was back home as well, with her brother and Zo. Except Leo and his mother weren't exactly on the best of terms. Sophia had hoped Zo's presence would soothe the feud and that Christmas time would help reconcile them, but it had failed so far.

"I just can't take it anymore!" Sophia vented once she had closed the door of her room. "They scream all day! Even Zo is feeling uncomfortable at taking Leo's defence. Mom screamed at him when he spoke up, can you imagine?"

"Yep," Cat agreed while taking a sip of her tea.

"You're sure I can't come ?"

"I would love to have you, but is it really worth it? You just have to bear it for two more days. And that's the time it will take you to get there. You can do it, I believe in you!"

"Ugh, if you say so."

"Cat, could you tell your..." Riario's face was all flustered. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realise you were busy."

"That's okay, come and say hello."

Cat moved on the bed, letting him a spot where he could sit.

"Wait, you brought Broody home for holidays, but you won't save your best friend's ass? What kind of friend are you?" asked a seemingly angry Sophia.

"Broody?" noticed Riario, an inquisitive eyebrow raised in Cat's direction.

"Your nickname," answered Sophia for her friend. "It was that or 'the guy who never smile'. I think you got lucky."

"I'm so sorry," mouthed Cat before adding "how about I call you back later ?"

"Don't bother," said Riario. "I'll drop by."

"Okay..."

"Bye Broody!" screamed Sophia, waving at her computer screen. "Sooo," she said as soon as Riario had closed the door, "does that mean you two are taking it to the next level?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me! You took him home on Christmas. It must mean something."

"Yes. It means I'm nice to him."

"Mmh..." Sophia crossed her arms, not convinced. "But you're not being nice to me, are you?"

"Okay, you got me," finally sighed her friend. "But we are not together!"

"Yet."

"I'm just not sure he feels the same way. Didn't Leo thought he liked boys?"

"Well, if he does it the same way my brother does, whether you're a boy or a girl shouldn't really matter. Come on, go for it!"

"Don't you think that if he wanted something he would have tried? We've been sharing a house for nearly two months."

"Maybe he just waits to be sure he wants to be stuck with you? By the way, we are failing the Bechdel test so hard right now."

Cat couldn't help but burst out laughing. And her friend follow soon after.

"It's good to laugh again," said Sophia when they finally caught their breath. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"See you in a week, then?"

"Yes. Try to have fun. And you can run away if it really turns out awful. Text me and I'll pick you up at a gas station."

"This is why I still hang out with you."

"I know. Bye."

"Bye."

Cat felt a bit of nostalgia when she closed her laptop. She hadn't been spending much time with her friends lately, more busy with school and too tired at night to really go out with them. And she had to agree that Girolamo's company had been quite agreeable, lately.

Speaking of him, he should still be standing awkwardly behind the door.

Cat peeked out from the door.

"I'm done. What did you want to talk about?"

"Your brother tried to sign me in on a dating website."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your brother, Carlo Sforza, tried to convince me I had to find someone. Which is..."

"Really improper coming from him," Cat finished. "I'm sorry, I'll tell him right away."

"Thank you," muttered Riario.

"No problem," said Cat, sitting back on the bed and patting the spot next to her to invite her friend to sit. "How have been your stay so far?"

"Quite good, I must say. You have a great and sympathetic family."

"As long as they are not trying to set you up with strangers on the Internet."

Riario had a little laugh.

"Do you really leave tomorrow ? asked Cat.

Riario took a moment to breathe in and out.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I wish I could stay longer But I don't want to impose myself on your family."

"You won't," she assured him once more. "You saw it yourself, Mom loves you, Carlo and Chiara too and Alessandro likes your stories a lot. You are nearly adopted!"

"But do you want me to stay?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Cat's eyes widened with surprise and she opened her mouth to answer, but closed it quickly.

"I enjoy you presence," she finally said. "I think I've grown used to it and I would miss you if you left. But you are free to do whatever you want. You don't have to choose depending on what I want."

"I'll give a thought, I promise. How is Sophia?" he asked, breaking the spell once more.

"Well, it's complicated. Her mother and brother don't get along and she and Zoroaster are stuck in the middle. She can't wait to be back at school. But I get her, that's not easy, having your family fighting and being in the middle of it."

The fleeting sadness in the girl's eyes alerted Riario.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and Dad fought a lot, before they decided to get a divorce. One night, she broke his arm because he had tried to push her against the wall so that he could get out for the night. They always yelled over everything. Carlo and I had to take Alessandro and Chiara away so that they wouldn't witness it."

He dragged her close, embraced her in his arms. She rested on his chest, breathing heavily, fighting back tears.

"I don't want to become like them," she muttered.

"I don't want to be like my father either," he answered.

Cat closed her arms around him. He could nearly feel the beats of her heart and his nose was overwhelmed with her sweet smell of vanilla.

They stayed locked together until Alessandro and Chiara entered the room without warning and expressed their disgust and amusement with a loud noise. The kids stormed out the room as quickly as they had come, laughing as they ran down the stairs.

"We are going to have a hard time explaining them that we are not together," said Cat in an amused whisper.

"Well, if it could convince your brother that his dating website idea is an unnecessary one..."

Cat laughed and buried her head in his chest once again, making his heart jump. And when she got up and left the room, casting him a glance, he secretly hoped she was feeling more than friendly towards him.


	8. Parting Ways

"You'll be so glad I'm back once you've heard what I have to say."

"I'm all ears," said Cat, amused by her friend's enthusiasm.

"You remember my childhood friend, Lucilla? Well she finally persuaded her dad to pay her a flat. And the good part is, there is enough place for us both to go and live there."

"Are you serious?" Cat was astonished.

"That's some good news, right?" asked Sophia, a broad smile shining on her lips. "It's gonna be just us girls together again!"

"Yeah, sure, that's great..."

Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Do you put a long face because that means you'll see Broody way less? Don't even try to lie!"

"Yes," confessed Cat.

"Did you tell him that?"

"What?"

"That you were sad at the idea of leaving him."

"Kind of."

"Maybe you should stop speaking in riddles and half spoken truths because most people don't get it. I'm not saying that he is stupid," she quickly added. "Just that he might not have get it."

"Maybe you’re right. He is home," she added as soon as she heard the door opening. "I’ll tell him."

"Good luck."

Cat hanged up the phone, took a deep breath and went downstairs.

Girolamo was in the living room, putting his keys on the counter.

-Had a nice day ? she asked.

He simply nodded, absorbed with untying his shoelaces.

She waited until he sat at the counter with a drink to take the one he had prepared for her as well and sit in front of him.

-I wanted to thank you. For the months you spent bearing me.

Despite of the water, her throat was dry.

-It has been less difficult than I thought it would be. But what are you telling me that ?

-I'm leaving.

-Why ?

He didn’t seem surprised. More like concerned.

-I've been here for only too long. Besides, Sophia misses me. She found us a place. I'll be gone in two days.

-How long have you known it ? he asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

-A couple of days.

-So you lied...

-What ? No !

-Yes, you did. You should have told me right away.

-And why on earth should I do that ? You're not my father, I don't have to tell you every single thing that I do !

-I know. It's just that I would have liked to be prepared. You are leaving in very short notice, that's just hard on me.

-Ow, because that's easy for me ?

-That's not what I mean. I've grown used to you. I like you. More than I thought I would.

-So do I. But I needed some time to find the right way of telling you this. And putting this in words...it makes my departure way more real.

-I understand. I'm sorry for yelling at you.

-Apologies accepted.

He took the initiative of standing up, crossing the distance between them and pulled her in a hug.

-I'll miss you, she whispered her head nested on his shoulder.

-So will I.

-I won't be that far. And we'll still see each other at English lessons.

-You're right.

-I always am.

-I know. That's what makes you so insufferable sometimes.

* * *

-You threw a party because I'm back ? asked Cat, looking at her friend in disbelief, surrounded by chips, red party cups and ice cream.

-Yeah. But it's only a small thing. I truly did miss you, though.

Sophia hugged her tight, under Lucilla's peaceful smile.

Lucilla was a nice girl. A science student too, she was less crazy about experiments than Sophia and Leo. She smiled less, too, which suited Cat when she couldn't put up with Sophia's sunny optimism anymore.

The three girls squeezed themselves on the small couch.                     

-A toast ! Sophia proposed, raising her glass high. To us !

They drank and Cat blinked at the bitterness of the drink. She was trying to enjoy the evening, but as it went, she couldn't get Girolamo out of her mind. The cell phone in her pocket was heavy, even more since Lucilla had forbidden the use of any electronic device except for the tv on which they were watching some silly tv show.

"Typical girl evening, thought Cat, while taking a sip in her glass and wondering what Riario was doing. She considered going to the bathroom to text him, but the murderous glance Sophia gave her when she tried to get up and take her phone convinced her it should have to wait.

* * *

The house felt empty.

Not that Cat was loud or took a lot of place, but the rooms were more lively when she was around. She made it felt more like a real home.

He wondered what she was doing.            

Probably enjoying time with her friends. She haven't seen them in a while, surely she must have missed them. The certainty that she was happy brought a half smile on his lips. Along with a blade in his heart.

He missed her, more than he thought he would. She had been gone for only two days and they had spent some time together earlier this morning, but it wasn't the same as to know they could sit in the veranda and talk until dawn.

He sat on the couch, his laptop warm on his tights, and began to write. He hadn't taken the time to get on with this writing lately. And the words always started to flow more easily when he was feeling a bit down. He had been working on this first draft for what seemed forever. It was the first thing he really wanted to share with the world. And he struggled to get it perfect at the first try, even if he knew it was impossible.

Writing was soothing him, taking his dark thoughts out of his mind.

He wrote tirelessly, until his eyes ached with exhaustion and the flow of words dried out.

When he finally closed his eyes, his mind was clear and allowed him to sleep.

* * *

-Sophia, for the last time, wake up !

The girl buried herself further under her blankets, grunting in disagreement.

-If she doesn't wake up in five minutes, I'm using the hard way, threatened Lucilla. A bucket of water, she explained to a inquisitive Cat. It worked great when we were kids.

-She already had trouble getting up ?

-She always had. And it drove her mother crazy.

-How do you two know each other, actually ?

-She didn't explain ? My dad is Leo's godfather. Sophia and I spent all our summers trying to run from him and his demoniac inventions. Also, we went to the same school. Until her mother decided to move out.

-You must be glad to find each other again.

-Yes, we are.

-I hope I don't bother.

-If you were, I wouldn't tell, replied Lucilla with a mischievous smile.

The two girls giggled.

-Three minutes left, warned Lucilla after taking a sip of tea.

Sophia eventually woke up without any watery help.

The day went lazily. Cat spent more time biting her pencil and staring at walls that actually listen to her teachers.

When she finally got home, she fell on the couch and sighed in relief.

She had never been that tired. And the girls wanted to go out tonight to celebrate Nico's promotion as an assistant to his politics' teacher. Cat sighed, but went to her room anyway, trying to find some joy in picking an outfit for the night.

* * *

Her phone rang as they were about to leave.

Cat stormed in the closest room, which happened to be the bathroom.

-Hi. I hope I don’t bother you…

Hearing Girolamo’s voice made a chill ran through her body.

-Not really. What’s the matter ?

-I just wanted to talk.

-Aw. But I am at the boys' right now. We are about to leave. Celebrating Nico’s...

-They've already explained it and asked me to come. But I declined. I have work behind.

-You !? Work behind ? Sounds like you lost your self-control when I left.

He gently chuckled :

-You could say that.

-Are you sure you don't want to come ? We could talk there. And if it is about feeling uninvited, that's not...

-Yes, I am sure. And it’s not about that.

-Even Lucilla is coming, Cat went on. And she hasn't been around for long.

-Thanks, but I really do have work to do. Enjoy your time with your friends.

-Alright. Enjoy your evening too.

-I'll try my best.

-I'll send you the name of the bar, if you change your mind.

-You are too kind.

-I know.

-Have a nice evening.

-You too. Bye.

-Bye.

* * *

The bar was crowded and it was karaoke night. Two good reasons for Cat to forget how tired she was. The whole gang was excited, especially Leo, for some reason he wouldn't tell anyone.

-Who wants to sing ? asked Cat as soon as they had found a table.

-You're already that drunk ? replied Zo. I'll take your shots, then.

-Come on, it's fun !                   

-You won't say that after I put the video on social medias.

-Please, don't tag me in any of the pictures, begged Nico. Guys, I mean it, I've worked to hard to get his job.

-We know, don't worry, Vanessa reassured him. And speaking of that : phones in my purse. No exception ! she added when both Lucrezia and Lucilla tried to bargain.

-And why do you get to keep all our preciouses ? teased Zo.

-Because I'm the more sensed one.

The evening went fine, thanks to Vanessa's precaution.

After a dozen shots, Cat convinced Vanessa and Zo to come and sing with her. The result was as bad as expected, but the bad microphones were to blame, of course. At the end, they had to save Nico from the enterprising hands of two girls and they nearly called the police after they thought they had lost Leo in the club. A good evening, indeed.

When they finally all collapsed on the floor in the boys' flat, Cat fell asleep without realizing she had forgotten to text Riario.


	9. A Walk in the Snow

-Could you please turn the music off ? It's shredding my brain to pieces. Literally.

-It's classical music. Usually, you enjoy it.

-I enjoy it very much when I don't have the worst and longest hungover in the known wolrd's history.

-You don't have a hungover, you still under the effect of the anesthesia.

-I know. This is why you should take me home.

-You insisted to come.

-Because you wanted me to ! Stop yellin, my head hurt !

-You are the one yelling.

-Please stop this music ! And stop grining so stupidly.

Riario only lowered the sound. His grin grew larger when he caught Cat's murderous eyes.

-You are an horrible human being, she stated between her teeth. And I'm not speaking to you anymore.

She rested her head on the car's window and closed her eyes. There was no other sound than the muffled murmure of one of Mozart's concerto.

-I'm sorry, Girolamo finally whispered, low enough to ensure his travelling companion wouldn't hear him aven is she was faking her sleep and actually paying attention. He turned the music off and he could have sworn he heard Cat sighing in relief.

He helped her down the car once they arrived. She was still out of balance sometimes and her head spun everytime she got up. "Normal anesthesia aftermath, had said the doctors. Girolamo had a hard time believing them, and Cat an even harder one. She really looked bad, almost worst than a week ago, when she had been admitted on the emergencies for an acute appendicitis crisis following to alcohol poisoning. That's why Riario had insisted she stayed home instead of coming with him. But she wanted out of her room, and she was excited about old buildings.

They both shivered once they got out of the car. The place was wind-swept and icy and snow-covered grass was cripsing under their feet.

-You said it was a church, Caterina mumbled from under the many scarfs she had wrapped herself in.

-And ?

-This is a castle. A small, old, crumbling castle. No one builds moat around a church.

-Maybe they wanted to protect what was inside their place of worhsip ?

-They strangly relied on God for protection, countered the girl. What does yor father want with this place again ?

Riario's jaw clenched, like every time someone mentionned his father.

-He thinks it would be perfect for an hotel.

-More like an haunted mansion. He should sell it as an horror movie set.

-It doesn't look that gloomy.

-Wait for the sudden lightnings and the bats coming from under the roof...I bet we can even find skeletons inside.

-The painkillers are talking nonsense again. Come on...

He grabbed her arm and let go of it as soon as she followed him.

-Aren't we supposed to meet the lord of the place before entering it ? Cat asked as they stood behind the archway.

-No. This is an historical site, you come and go as you please. During the business hours, of course.

His attempt at humor was coldly received.

-Your dad has enough money to buy an historical protected site ? said Cat, truly astonished. And I wondered how you could afford such a big home !

-You don't complain about the big house when you can stay there, Riario replied, stung.

-I wasn't complaining.

He ignored her, adventuring further into the castle's depths.

-Look, I'm sorry, Cat continued, following him the best she could.

He only stopped once they had reached a small inner courtyard.

-I know your relationship with your father is a delicate matter. I shouldn't have brought it. I'm sorry.

-It's alright.

-Really ?

-Really.

The thin smile on Riario's lips brought one, broader, on Cat's.

-Come on, he said once more, let's make a real tour before we freeze to death.

* * *

They were back in the car soon enough, their feet cold and their hands colder. They decided to stop on a nice looking pub on their way home, none of them able to wait any longer for a hot drink.

-I met someone, suddenly said Riario.

Cat stared at him in astonishment, her drink in midair.

-How ? she finally stuttered. How did you met her ? Or him ? No...

-The dating site your brother signed me in.

-You stayed in that thing ? Carlo will be pleased. He or she ?

-She. Her name is Constanza. Around my age, majoring in Spanish and Italian, passionate about litterature...

-Sounds like a match made in heaven, said Cat before taking a sip.

-Don't be so sarcastic, asked Girolamo, his smile now tainted.

-And are you two dating ?                                                                       

-Not really....I've arranged to see her in two days.

-Where are you taking her ?

-We are going to see a movie.

-A little bit classic, coming from you.

-What did you expect ?

Girolamo leaned closer, his ellbows on the table.

-I don't know...Stargazing, long walk in a park, a midnight kiss...

-You make me sound very romantic.

-You are romantic. You really are ! Cat assured when her friend rolled his eyes. Under all those layers of smugness and half-smile, there is a man who aspires to nothing but stargazing, finding true love on a forfeitus encounter...Straight out of a romance novel.

-Maybe I should write one of those, then.

-Romance writers are usually the worst at relationships. And speaking of writing, you've never let me read anything of yours.

-Because it isn't readable yet.

-Does that mean I'll have to wait until I can purchase a copy ?

-I'll offer you one. With an autograph.

Cat only smiled, every answer she could think of sounding way to sassy when she wanted to be kind.

-Let me pay for the drinks, then.


	10. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich things get a little bit more complicated...

-You haven't called in months and you decide to call today !

Cat raised her eyes from the book she was reading to take a look at Riario, who was pacing up and down in the kitchen, phone in hand and an angry expression on his face.

-No, I...Okay, I'll figure something out.

She saw his hands clenching as he hanged up and she thought for a moment that he would throw the cellphone across the room.

-My father, he answered at Cat's silent question when she joined him as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He wants me to attend some charity dinner he is organizing, at which I must appear because I am the only heir to his business. Apparently, people need to see I am still alive and sound to invest in his business.

Cat touched his arm :

-You don't have to go if you don't want to.

-Actually, I do, he said, breaking free from her hand. He is not giving me the choice. And I have to be accompanied.

-To show potential investors the succession is assured ? ironized Cat.

-Yes. He said that it was about time I settle down with someone. I'm not even down with my studies.

He nearly fell on a chair, head in his hands. Cat hesitated briefly before sitting next to him and touching his arm again. This time, he didn't move.

-I'm sorry, she heard herself say. But you will be alright. If you show up only for an hour, he will leave you alone, right ?

-Until when ? I don't know how long I'll be able to do with it.

-How about you go there to tell him that was the last time he was making you do anything ?

-I wish it was that simple.

She closed her arms around him and she got a lump in her throat as Girolamo leaned on her shoulder.

-I’m sorry your dad is such a jerk, Cat managed to say.

-It’s not like if it was your fault.

-Not yours either.

He chuckled before freeing himself from her embrace :

-If I really have to go, he asked, his eyes deep in hers, would you come with me ?

-Seriously ?

-I don't see what's wrong.

-You invite me to a party instead of your girlfriend.

-Technically speaking, she isn't my girlfriend. And I know you better than her. I would just feel more comfortable if you agreed to come with me.

-Girolamo, that's cheating. Whatever this girl is to you, you matter to her ! Or at least that's what it seems. The least you could do is being an honest and decent human being and ask her. Or tell her right away you don't want to be with her. Better to break her heart now, don't you think ?

A part of herself for having to say that when he already felt down. But she couldn’t let him play with this girl’s feelings.

-We can go as friends, he offered.

-Right, because that’s what we are. But I still don’t think that’s fair on Constanza.

-Look, I just don't know her well enough to invite her. She is going to get scared, and my father will imagine things that aren't true.

-Because if I go with you, he won't suspect anything ?

-Yes, he will. But you can prove him wrong.

-Can't you ?

Girolamo's heavy sigh made Cat's heart sink.

-I don’t think you understand how much of a big deal my father is, he said, chewing at his lower lip.

-Of course, I can’t ! Cat snapped. It’s not like if I too had an always away busy businessman who cares about nothing but his work as a father ! Breaking news, you’re not the only who had a shitty childhood and still has troubles with it !

-Seriously ?! You have the most adorable and loving family I’ve ever met !

-That’s my mom. I never had a father, that’s one thing we share. And just because I have a mother and siblings doesn’t mean I’ve had an easier life.

-Well, at least you didn’t spend your childhood wondering who your parents were and your teenage years trying to please a man who couldn’t care less ! You know nothing about me !

-Because you never told me !

-You never asked !

-Every single time I try to discuss this topic, you dismiss it. Don’t make me the bad guy here.

-I think we’ve had enough. Get out of my house.

Cat’s breathing was quick, her fists tightened, cheeks burning with rage and her heart was racing in her chest. She couldn’t quite tell what was worst between the argument and the cold look in Riario’s eyes.

-Get. Out.

He could have slapped her, she would have felt the same.

She turned her heels, chin up, reached for her bag near the couch and crossed the room to get to the door. She slammed it with all her strength, hoping for it to break.


	11. Seven stages of grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I shouldn't post this right now, because it just got written and barely proof-read...But I do it anyway. Maybe I'll regret that tomorrow.

  1. **Shock and Denial**



She threw her bag across the room, collapsed on her bed and turned to face the ceiling. This couldn’t be. It was just a bad dream, and she was going to wake up and she could text him, go to his house, have a good chat and laugh. Maybe tell him about her feelings.

He watched as the door slammed, nearly break. He stood in the kitchen, helpless. This couldn’t be. It was just a bad dream and he was going to wake up and he could call her, hear her voice, tell her about this nightmare. She would laugh and reassure him. Maybe he could tell her about his feelings.

  1. **Pain and Guilt**



It was her fault. Had she not mentioned his father, not snapped when he got angry, just listened and talked like the grown-ups they were supposed to be…They could have talked this through. And why were those tears running down her cheeks ?

It was his fault. He should have kept his calm, explained what the issue was without flaring up. They would have gone through this, getting stronger and learning more about one another. It could have been alright. And why were those tears running down his cheeks ?

  1. **Anger and Bargaining**



She hated herself so much. She reached for her phone, found his number…left her finger just above the delete button for a long time. And finally pressed it.

He hated himself so much. He reached for his coffee cup and threw on the ground. It didn’t make him feel any better. But not worst either.

  1. **Reflection, loneliness**



Maybe if she called right now, there was still a chance. But why bother ? There was no hope of reconciliation after what they had said, after how he had thrown her out. She ignored her roommates when they came asking if she was fine. She just needed time to adjust.

He sat on the couch, head in his hands. He should do something, reach out to her. But why bother ? They had gone too far for it to just fade away. Things like that tended to stick in the mind. He needed time to decide the best option.

  1. **Upward turn**



Breathe in. Breathe out. It will get better. Eventually.

  1. **Reconstruction and Working through**



She didn’t need him. She had other friends, she could meet new people. Losing him wasn’t that bad. She didn’t need him.

He didn’t need her. His life was just as well before he met her. He could have Constanza, if he wanted. He didn’t need her.

  1. **Acceptance and Hope**



She could survive without him. And she would. But she would miss the way he smirked, the talks they had about literature and politics, the smile he never failed to bring to her lips.

He could survive without her. And he would.  But he would miss the way she laughed, the texts they exchanged late at night, the warmth she brought to his heart.


	12. Vanessa is the best

-You should apologize.

-Correction. He should apologize. I’m not the one who yelled and reacted like a ten year-old.

Nico sighed in despair and gave Zo an helpless gaze. His friend just shrugged and they stood silent.

They had tried everything to get Girolamo and Caterina to talk to each other. Nothing had worked. Vanessa was currently seated a few tables away, speaking quietly with Riario. She seemed to be getting better results than Nico.

Zo leaned on his elbows :

-Just thinking about it, but didn’t you say you both yelled ?

Cat shot him a dark look.

-Yes. And even so ? I won’t apologize for his bad behavior.

-Cat, sweetie, Zo went on. It has been two long weeks. You are tearing this family apart.

-Seriously ?

-Yep. It just sets a very bad mood, both of you not speaking to each other and basically hissing every time you see each other. I’m not the one who likes Riario the most, but I learned to live with him, his snarky comments, his smug smiles and general dislike of everything that is fun. It’s your turn to take one for the team.

-We are not asking for you two to become best friends again, just…get along. Please ? begged Nico.

-I’ll see what I can do, the girl said before standing up and leaving for her class.

-Well…Not as easy as we thought it would be, sighed Vanessa when she and Riario joined them at the table. Could you guys seriously not put it behind and move one ? I mean, it can’t be that hard to tell her you’ve been an idiot on that point.

Riario looked shocked.

-Come one ! Vanessa went on, it looks like you both have a lot of things to sort out.

-You are right, Girolamo finally agreed. But she will never talk to me. She seems pretty determined about that.

-You bet, added Zo under his breath.

-You just have to forgive one another and talk about it, said Nico.

-And I know exactly how you can get her to listen to you, claimed Vanessa with a smile.

The boys stared at her with a mixed look of apprehension and fear.

-What ? I promised it’s not worse than Leo’s last invention.

-And they say we worry too much…whispered Zo.

* * *

-All clear with the plan ?

Riario’s unsure look brought a kind smile on Vanessa’s lips.

-Okay, what’s wrong ?

-I know what I have to do, yes. Get in the flat, beg for her to listen to me…Speaking of begging, is it really mandatory ?

Vanessa nodded and struggled to hide her giggle.

-You don’t have to throw yourself at her knees. But I doubt she will just seat down and let you talk.

-I see, Riario answered with a focused gaze. Then I…-he took his head in his hands-I just don’t know how I can tell her all I have to say.

-Want to try it on me ?

Once again, he stood with his mouth half-open, eyes lost in the blue.

-Sounds like a good idea.

Vanessa gave him an encouraging smile and sat more comfortably on her chair :

-Alright, what do you want to talk about ?

It took time for Riario’s eyes to focus on her. At first, he carefully avoided any contact, until he grew more confident and relaxed enough for taking a more natural posture. His tone became softer and he finally looked at her with a tight smile. Vanessa couldn’t help but notice his wet eyes, though. But she was impressed at how easily he had come to trust her. Nico always said she inspired trust. She smiled at that thought.

When he was done, Riario took a deep breath and Vanessa feared he might actually start crying. Guiliano always called her silly for carrying extra tissues in her bag, but those could prove useful. She hesitated before laying her hand on Riario’s arm.

-You’ll do just fine, she assured him.

He replied with nothing but a smile, but it warmed Vanessa’s heart more than a thousand thank you.


	13. Game night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest thanks to awanalay, who helped me with the little papers^^ Also, the box game isn't mine but inspired by the LOTR fanfic "La Boite" by Olo and Nat (you can find it on ff.net)

One more time, Leo’s ideas proved to be not as marvelous as he thought they were.

When he invited all the gang over for game night, they just expected a regular video games, pizza and booze thing. They were wrong.

When Zo came to open the door, he looked exceptionally pleased to see them.

-Thanks God, you came ! Please save us. Your brother had the worst idea ever, he said to Sophia. Maybe you could talk him out of it ?

-What’s wrong ? asked Vanessa, pushing as to enter the hall, Giuliano at her arm.

-I guess you’ll see soon enough…

-Ah ! Here you are ! Everyone is here, we can begin !

Nico and Girolamo were already seated, in front of three little boxes that contained sheets shaped like squares, anxious looks on their faces.

-What’s that ? asked Lucrezia, apparently amused.

-A game, answered Leo before dragging her into a kiss.

-Of your own invention ? demanded Lucilla while seating down on the floor, rapidly joined by Zo.

All three boys nodded in despair.

-This is gonna be fun, ironized the girl.

Cat took a seat between Sophia and Vanessa, the only safe place that allowed her not to see too much of Riario. She risked a glance in her direction, but he was taking a sip from his glass, taking more attention to the ceiling.

-So, everyone’s comfortable ? Leo exclaimed. Okay, let’s get started. The rules are pretty simple : you take one paper from each box and you do what it tells you to do.

-Do ? emphasized Giuliano. What does it mean ?

-You’ll grasp the concept soon enough, answered Zo.

The newcomers exchanged worried glares.

-Come on, go ahead ! Leo cheered. They won’t bite you.

They all stood silent and unmoving, as if the boxes were really dangerous.

-Alright, I’m going first, finally said Sophia.

She reached for the boxes, took three papers out and read them. Her face turned blank.

-Alright…she gasped. “Touch Nico’s hair.”

They all burst out in nervous laughter. Nico turned as red as a tomato and Leo looked quite pleased with himself.

-They are all in the same vein ? asked a worried Giuliano, already half-stood up, only pinned to the sofa by Vanessa’s hand on his thigh.

-Some are worst, answered Zo, getting a disapproving look form his best friend.

Caterina’s heart skipped a beat. Touching hair, it was okay, but knowing Leo, and given Zo’s answer, they were way worse things in the boxes. If she had to kiss Riario…She shivered at the thought. They didn’t need anything more awkward in their relationship. Thinking about it further, any interaction between Riario and Lucrezia would be equally awkward. Leo’s game night was doomed to fail or end in tears.

-I’m gonna need a drink for that, muttered Giuliano. Who wants one ?

A vivacious chorus echoed his words. Giuliano and Vanessa stole away to the safe haven of the kitchen while Sophia stood up and reached for Nico’s hair.

-It’s so soft, she said, almost in awe. I can’t believe I’ve never touched it before.

-Thanks, mumbled Nico.

-Well, your turn, said Sophia, seating back next to Cat.

-Euh…Aren’t we turning clockwise ?

-Why not ? We don’t always have to play by the rules.

-I guess not, sighed Cat while leaning towards the table.

“Please, please, please, not Girolamo.”

She could feel his eyes on her, certainly as anxious as hers. When she stood back up, she grasped his glare and noticed he was biting his lower lip. She unfolded the papers with shaking and sweaty hands.

“Kiss…Her heart skipped a beat again.

“Neck. She nearly threw it on the ground and left.

“Vanessa.

She sighed in relief.

-What did you get ? asked Leo, clearly delighted by his game.

-Kiss Vanessa’s neck.

-Go ahead, sweetheart, laughed the girl while tossing her hair aside, revealing her pale skin.

Cat dived and planted a kiss on her friend’s skin, making her giggle.

-My turn, I guess.

Vanessa rubbed Lucrezia’s leg, Giuliano massaged his own arm, Nico sang about Zo’s chest hair. And Cat’s chest tightened when Girolamo’s fingers reached for the boxes.

From the way his face crumbled, Caterina expected the worst.

-Kiss Lucrezia’s…hand, he finally sighed.

They all held their breath, waiting to see which on the two cousins would refuse. But Girolamo shot Lucrezia an apologetic look and she extended her hand. Cat’s heart clenched when Girolamo’s mouth touched his cousin’s skin. How came that she felt that way ? She had nothing to be jealous about. It was just a game. A stupid one, nonetheless. And she had no reason to feel anything about Girolamo. His life and what he was doing with it didn’t belong to her and wasn’t hers to judge.

The tension in the room collapsed when Girolamo sat back, and Leo eagerly picked three papers.

-Massage Girolamo’s shoulders.

Zo and Giuliano chuckled while Nico and Cat got red by second-hand embarrassment. Girolamo played it cool :

-Well, go ahead, he said and turned his back towards Leo.

-You’re quite good at it, he noticed once the host of the night had finished.

Everyone laughed and got on with it.

The evening was way better than what Cat had feared. Leo’s game wasn’t that bad and awkward, after all, except for the occasional trickier and more sensitive things, like Lucrezia singing about Vanessa’s breasts and Giuliano massaging Cat’s leg. But it helped discovered that Girolamo had a really good and unexpected singing voice (and that Leo’s knees reminded him of plums) Also, Zo’s ears were extremely tickly. And Leo, once drunk enough, would agree to kiss anyone, if not anything.

The night was coming to its end when Zo picked up three papers and grinned like a cat who had cream for dessert.

-Kiss Lucilla’s head.

The girl blushed, but no one really took notice of it. Zo turned to face her, cupped her head with his hand and put a soft kiss in the top of her hair. Lucilla giggled in delight and Zo’s grin widened. He kept his hands on her cheeks and stood back for a moment…before reaching for her lips. They kissed more and more passionately, until all their friends stared blankly at them.

-Why don’t you get a room ? asked Leo, amused.

-Excellent idea.

Zo grabbed Lucilla’s hands and led her to his room, where they disappeared in a fuss of giggle and kisses.


	14. Another Party

Caterina hastily typed four letters on her phone.

“HELP”

She clicked “send”, direction Sophia, Vanessa and Lucilla, before shoving her cellphone back in her purse.

If she survived the night, she swore she would skin her father alive.

She adjusted a foil in her teal dress and smiled to the people her father was talking to. A false smile, as she had mastered in years spent growing up at boring tea parties and garden parties and parties of all kind, where she had grown too old to be allowed to play with the other children and forced to stay besides her parents, smiling and pretending to care. One of the younger men smiled back. He had nice white teeth, she thought, along with pretty eyes and freckles that made his face look even younger than he must have been. She wouldn’t be surprised if he asked for a dance or offered her a drink later. She didn’t know what she would say, though.

She scanned the room one more time, trying her best not let her boredom show. When her phone buzzed, she excused herself and ran off to the bathroom. She could feel the young man’s eyes on her back.

“Problem ? Is the party that dreadful ?”

It was Sophia. With a bit of luck, she was with Lucci or their other friends and they would help her survive the night.

“Yes. Old people, speaking of old people’s business. One asked when I was getting married.”

The phone rang merely seconds after she sent the text.

-Ouch…said Sophia’s voice from the other side of the line. Where are you right now ?

-Hidden, whispered Cat. In the bathroom.

She heard a laugh soon followed by the sound of someone being hit.

-Sorry, Zo finds your distress funny.

Cat couldn’t help but smirk a bit.

-You’re sure you can’t tell your father you’re unwell and go back to the hotel ? asked another voice, Lucilla this time.

-It’s still too early. I have to wait at least another hour. But there is worst…

She took a deep breath, bit her lower lip, then said :

-The party is the one hosted by Girolamo’s father.

Three people gasped in chorus.

-Run, suggested Zo. No, more seriously, is he there ? Riario, I mean.

-He should be here. I haven’t seen him yet, but I really don’t want to run into him.

-We could text him. Something like “please, if you find Cat, run as fast and far away as you can, she wants to kill you.”

-Very funny…

Zo snorted and Lucilla took the phone back.

-You know, one day or another, you guys will have to speak to each other again. And if he is here, he could help you make this all night a bit more enjoyable.

-I doubt it. If he is here, he is with his date.

-Oh, okay. You don’t want that person knowing everything about the history between you two.

-Indeed, I don’t.

-Okay…Sorry we can’t help more.

-It’s alright, guys, thank you for calling anyway. I’ll be off in an hour. Have a nice evening.

-Text us when you are safe home.

-I will.

She hanged up and looked at her lock screen for a minute. She couldn’t hide forever. Not even in the bathroom. Besides, that young man who was looking at her earlier might make the evening more “enjoyable”, as Lucilla had suggested.

She returned, all smile, to the small group. They barely noticed her presence.

The man was gone.

She looked for him in the crowd, not sure if she could find him back. She finally saw him in a corner, half-hidden by the stupid cactuses and palms Alessandro della Rovere had decorated the room with, his hands on the hips of a girl who seemed to be quite enjoying herself. Would appear Cat had missed her chance. She sighed and took a glass of champagne from a servant boy who was passing by.

Just one more hour.

//////////////////////////////////////

-Quit drinking, they will all think you’re a drunkard.

-And then ? I don’t care about what they think. I thought you didn’t care either.

-Of course not, sweetie. But appearances matter more than anything here. You would know if you came more often.

Girolamo didn’t answer and took another sip of his drink. One of the only things he might get from his father after tonight, so he had better enjoyed it.

He looked at his aunt smiling back to another man raising his glass in her direction as if it were the most distinguished way of greeting her. He felt sick, eager to go back to his hotel and sleep. But he couldn’t, not before he had told his father the millions of things he had to say to him, after all this years. And then he would be done. He would never have to come here again, to see those people again. He would be free.

-Tell me again, sweetie, why didn’t you bring a plus-one ?

-Because I didn’t want to. Besides, aren’t you happy to have me to escort you ?

-I do appreciate your company, indeed. But look at us ! An old and bitter woman alongside with a young and broody man. We are doing neither of us good.

-I can leave, if you insist. But I thought you weren’t looking for a husband.

Bianca della Rovere bursted into a clear, crystal-like laughter :

-Girolamo, for God’s sake, I’m merely looking for a bit of fun. As you should, my boy. To get this girl out of your mind.

-I told you, I wasn’t romantically involved with her.

-Just sex, then ? You’re learning quickly !

He rolled his eyes and took another sip under his aunt’s amused glare.

-She did matter to you, didn’t she ?

He nodded, nose still in his glass.

-Funny, from what I gathered, you knew her for only two months.

-Of course…

To be fair, he wasn’t thinking about Constanza.

-There is plenty of pretty girls around here, just pick one, introduce yourself as the son and heir of the successful Alessandro della Rovere, tell her some lies about how you find her beautiful and could watch her all night then take her to her room if she is willing. If not, repeat the process. Or maybe you are in need of a demonstration ?

-I’ll do quite well myself, I’m sure.

Bianca’s smirk proved she thought otherwise.

-How about this one ? Near the window. Red hair, greenish dress, looking bored.

Girolamo followed his aunt’s gaze. And his heart skipped a beat. What was she doing here ?

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Caterina felt observed. And she wasn’t liking it one bit.

But no matter which side she turned, she couldn’t find who was watching her.

-…daughter, Caterina.

The sound of her name brought her back to the living world. She shook the hands outstretched without really thinking about it, until she found one that felt strangely familiar. She lifted her eyes, and her chest tightened. Her father was speaking, the woman in front of her was smiling to her so she quickly looked away and smiled to the stranger. Still, she couldn’t help but cast quick side glances to Girolamo.

He was standing perfectly still, nothing in his face or eyes betraying his thoughts. She admired him for that. And she hated herself for the pain that was getting stronger in her stomach and chest. Eventually, she excused herself and ran away to the balcony.

Even with the loud chatter of the guests and the smoke for cigarettes, she felt better outside.

Deep breaths, in and out.

-I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have followed you, but I think we need to…have a little chat.


	15. Reconciliation

-Caught me on the balcony, so I can’t run away ? she tried in a voice that came out weak rather than amused.

-You could always jump. But I don’t think it’s worth it. Either way, I didn’t intend to trap you.

She felt a small smile on her lips, and she saw the corners of his stretching a bit.

-So…You talk first, I talk first ?

-I will, if you let me.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, leaning on the balcony.

-I wanted to apologize, he said after taking a deep breath. I’ve been acting like a fool, and I’m very sorry about it. You were right. About my father, about Constanza…I should have stood up to him a long time ago, but I guess I was just scared.

-I understand that.

-As for Constanza…

He looked away for a moment, as if looking for the right words.

-I broke up with her, he announced, looking straight at Cat. Realized I didn’t love her. That could have come in time, but I didn’t want to invest myself in this relationship.

-Why do you tell me that ? she asked faintly, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

-I...I’m going to tell my father I won’t have any business with him anymore. Among other things…And once I’m done, I hope you’ll wait for me downstairs.

-Downstairs ?

-I doubt he’ll let me spend the evening here after what I’m going to say.

-I see…Cat answered with a smile.

Girolamo’s smile broadened, planting a warm feeling in the girl’s belly.

-Will you wait ?

He stepped closer, reached for her hand. She let him touch her, pressed his fingers gently as he did.

-I will, she whispered, only for him to hear.

He lifted her hand and kissed it on the top. Cat shivered as a million sparkles rushed under her skin.

He kept her hand in his and led her back inside. Her cheeks were red and hot and she hated it. She needed a drink. Or some fresh air.

-My father is up there, Girolamo hissed between clenched teeth.

Cat quickly acknowledged a bald man, standing on a small platform leading to what seemed like a more private lounge. His clothes looked more expensive than anything his guests had managed to get on their back and a golden watch was shining at his wrist. From where she was, she couldn’t tell whether or not he was smiling, but both options were equally terrifying. She felt Girolamo stiffening at her side.

-You can do this, she hushed. Want a kiss for good luck ?

He didn’t answer, just looked at her in surprise. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly.

-I’ll wait for you in the hall, she promised.

He gave her a half-smile and parted from her reluctantly. Cat stood waiting for him to reach his father, giving her friend an encouraging smile every time he turned around. When he stepped forward, she stole away to find her own father.

She pretexted a headache, told him she would call for the car on her way down, that there was no need to worry and that she would see him tomorrow morning. As she strolled down to the hall, the weight on her chest disappeared and she was smiling as she asked the woman in the cloakroom for her coat and Riario’s.

She had only stepped outside of the building, savoring the cold night air on her skin and in her lungs, when the screams pierced the night. The security agents standing at the gates looked up, searching for the origin of the trouble.

“And don’t ever show yourself in my presence again !”

Cat smiled when she grasped a vision of Girolamo coming down the stairs, rushing in the hall as he saw her outside. One security guard reached for his talkie, only to have Riario smiling at him and telling him he knew his way out.

He was laughing when he reached Cat.

-I never thought it would be that enjoyable, he exclaimed, his eyes lost in the night sky.

-I’m glad I’ll never have to do that. I’m not brave enough. Your coat, by the way.

He took it from her hands, negligibly throwing it on his shoulder.

-I think you are.

-What ?

-Brave.

-What makes you say that ?

-I don’t really know. Do I have to ?

-No.

-Good. God, I could walk all the way back home.

-It’s a seven hours ride.

-I know. You’re up for it ? he asked, holding out a hand, the light in his eyes making it impossible to determine if he was joking or not.

-I’m afraid not. Not in this shoes, at least.

She pointed towards her heels and lifted her skirt just enough for her toes to show.

-Too bad…I’ll have to call for a taxi to get us back to the hotel.

-Us ? You are quite bold.

-I feel bold, he answered, spreading his arms like if they were wings. I finally taste freedom.

-And do you like it ? she asked, amused by his reaction.

He looked back at her, stood silent for a moment. She clenched at her purse, unsure about what would come next.

Something flinched in his eyes. He stepped towards her, cupped her head with his hand and pressed his lips against hers.

Not a sweet romantic kiss as in movies and romantics novels. He kissed her hungrily, with need, as she wished he had kissed her months ago.

He looked mad when they broke their kiss. And she probably looked mad too. Heavily panting, shaking in each other arms…

-I’m sorry, he began to apologize. I shouldn’t have…

She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him again, with all the strength and passion she could muster. And he answered in the same way. His hand slipped to her back, pressing her closer to his body.

-That proposition about an hotel still stands ? she whispered in his ear once they parted again, his hand still resting in the curve of her back.

He gently chuckled against her neck, tickling her with his breath.

-You are the bold one, now, he finally said.

She rested her head on his shoulder during the ride, filling herself with his smell, trying to remember the beating of his heart, the rhythm of his breathing, the heat of his hand on her shoulder.

Every time they caught each other’s glance, they couldn’t help but smile. It felt silly, but also right. She had waited too long for that, his lips on hers, his hands in her hair, his breath intertwined with hers. No one could take that from them.

The hotel room was larger than she had expected. It was actually bigger than her own flat.

-All that for yourself, she teased as she let her finger linger on the white leather couch.

-Yes. Curtesy of my father.

-Not afraid he will throw you out after tonight ?

-He can’t, Girolamo replied with a devilish smile. I made arrangement with his secretary to remain here as planned. Also, all my accounts are blocked from him and he got all his money back. I am officially free.

-I would drink to that ! Cat said, rising an imaginary glass.

-Later, he promised as he crossed the distance between them and kissed her again. She let herself fall on the couch and he found himself on top of her. He flipped her over, before holding her tight in his arms, pinned on his chest. She closed her eyes, at peace. He started caressing her hair. It had been long since the last time she had cuddled like that with anyone. And she felt foolishly happier to be in Girolamo’s arms.

-I haven’t been intimate with someone in years, he said in a hoarse voice as he stroked her back. I just need some time to…get used to it again.

-It’s alright, Cat answered, raising her chin as to meet his eyes. It’s not like if we had been waiting for six months.

He chuckled gently and brushed her lips against her forehead.

-When was your last relationship, if I may ask ? he went on, serious again.

Cat had to think a bit.

-One year and an half ago…A boy who was studying with my brother. I met him at Carlo’s graduation. Lust at first sight, she said with an embarrassed giggle. We began with sex and ended up being quite happy for six months. Until he fell for a man he met during holidays. Which we were spending together.

-Not very tactful.

-Indeed. We are perfect strangers now. But what about you ?

-There was a girl, Girolamo said with a sigh. Lovely, brown hair, shy smile. She was my cousin’s best friend. Lucrezia never forgave me for dallying with her friend.

-Is that why you two are like cat and dog ?

-Among other things…

Cat rose an interested eyebrow, but Girolamo didn’t mean to discuss that subject any further. He tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear but then decided to play with it. Cat rested her head on his chest again.

-Can I take a bath ? she suddenly asked, making him jumped. She suspected he had fallen asleep, she was now sure of it and felt a little guilty for waking him up.

-Of course, he said in a sleepy voice.

She moved out of his arms and back on her feet and followed him to the bathroom. Where she couldn’t help but gasped in awe at the bathtub.

-How many people can you put in there ?

-I sent a picture to Leo, and he estimated the number to five.

-“Leo” now, is it ? Cat teased.

-Stop that. I’ll leave you to it.

She had mildly expected he would join her, but she understood he didn’t want to rush it and mess up from the start. What were they anyway ? They had kissed, he had got her back in his hotel room…Surely, that meant something.

-Unless you need help with the zipper in your back.

-I think I can manage, she answered with a smile as she tried to reach for the zipper…and got strands of hair tangled in it.

He chuckled and offered her his assistance. His hands on her back were way more arousing than she would have thought.

-All done, he whispered as she felt the last strand getting free and the zipper run freely to the small of her back, along with a kiss on her shoulder.

She had to bit her lips to prevent moaning again. Did he have any idea of how he was making her feel ? As she turned around to face him, the fabrics still covering her breasts, she noticed her smirk and had her answer.

-I…I think I can manage with the rest. Thank you.

-I’ll leave you to it, he said, smirk still on his lips, turning on his heels and walking towards the door.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Once she stepped out of the bathtub, she realized she had no other clothes than her dress. And there was no way she was sleeping in it.

-Girolamo ? she called, wrapped in a towel, tiptoeing her way to the bedroom. Would you have something I could sleep in ?

She bit her lips just in time to contain her gasp.

Standing next to the huge bed, he was getting out of his clothes and hadn’t apparently noticed her. She had never seen more than his feet and arms in the months they had spent together. Maybe it was the champagne she had drunk or the tiredness, but the view of his back made something stir inside of her.

-Enjoying the view ?

-Yes…Euh, no. I mean…I need a shirt, a pull-over, anything that I can sleep in. Please.

Amused, he tossed her a black t-shirt. The smell was familiar and the fabric soft on her skin as she put it on. She slipped under the sheets and had almost fallen asleep by the time he joined her.

She liked it, his warmth against her. He hesitated a moment before pulling his arm around her and letting her closer. She turned her head and kissed his lips, slowly, as if he would break at her touch.

-Can I tell you something ? he said when they broke apart. I didn’t think you would forgive me that easily.

-I can make things harder, if you wish.

-Not now, he asked, nuzzling further against her shoulder. Yell at me tomorrow.

-As you wish.

She fell asleep quicker than she had in the past few weeks, at peace and safe.


	16. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my NaNo production. I hope you guys enjoy it !

Her buzzing phone woke her up.  
Caterina blindly search for her phone. Strangely, her hand encountered what felt like hair and skin. She opened her eyes wider and blinked a few times to make the world less blurry. Indeed, her night table wasn't at her left, and she wasn't in her own bed.  
"You alright ?  
She ignored the sound, rather tracking the buzzing. She localized it on the floor, under her teal dress. She leapt out of the huge bed and got to it just before it stopped.  
"Cat. Hi.  
"Caterina Bianca Maria Sforza, I hope you have a damn good reason for not being here ! her father yelled at the other side of the line.  
Cold anger was something he had never understood.  
"Dad, it's like…seven in the morning. Could you please stop yelling ?  
"It's ten o'clock, missy ! If you want to get home before tomorrow morning, you have better move your…  
"I'm sorry, okay ? she tried to apologize, unsure whether she would succeed in calming him. She moved to the bathroom for more privacy.  
"We need to have a serious discussion about this ! Where are you, by the way ? her father asked.  
"Some hotel near…I don't even know. Look, I'll take a cab and…  
"You'll text me the address and be ready in twenty minutes.  
"Dad, my bag isn't even packed !  
"I had a maid do it, Galaezzo snapped.  
"And what about my clothes ? I only have my evening dress. I can't do all the ride back home in it.  
"Well, I'm sorry but you should have thought about it before. Text me the damn address, kiddo.  
He hung up, leaving his daughter seated in the enormous shower. She sighed and strode towards the sink. The cold water brought her back to her senses. She took a quick look at her tired face and sighed again.  
The events of last night swirled in her mind, blurry and quick. She was incapable of pining down was exactly had happened and she hated it. She remembered her talk with Girolamo on the top of the skyscraper, the ride in the cab and the kiss.  
She brought her hands to her lips, thinking. She didn't know what to say when she would walk the door, and anything she could think of sounded dull. Anyway, she couldn't stay hidden in the bathroom forever.  
The bedroom was empty, suspiciously empty. She grabbed her dress and heels, spreading the crumpled gown on the bed. Some noise in the little room serving as living room brought her attention.  
Girolamo was on the couch, scratching his head and yawning. It brought back memories from their brief house-sharing. And it made her heart stir.  
"Hey, she said, stepping in the room, hands playing with the t-shirt he had lent her.  
"Good morning.  
He cracked a smile and moved aside, welcoming her to sit by his side.  
"Coffee is coming, he announced.  
Cat giggled and sat down, closer than she would have a few months ago. Girolamo yawned once more and closed his eyes, head tilting backwards.  
"So…Cat started. The others will be pleased to know we are getting along again, I think.  
Girolamo's dark gaze focused on her and Cat felt her cheeks turn red. She took a deep breath :  
"And what about that kiss ?  
Better to get it right as quickly as possible.  
He looked puzzled, eyes flickering to one side of the room then the other, mouth half-opened.  
"I…I'm not sure of what I'm supposed to say.  
"Just answer this, then. Did it mean anything ? Does it mean we are a thing, now ? I don't know, just say something !  
"I've fallen in love with you. And I fall even more every time I lay my eyes on you. If you want me, he said, drawing closer, we could…  
Cat put her hand on his, fingers already intertwining. Their faces were close, she could feel his breath on her cheek, see every detail of his features…  
Someone knocked on the door.  
"Room service ! yelled an over-enthusiastic voice.  
They giggled at the same time, their head bowing so that their foreheads touched.  
"I'll go, Girolamo said, already up, his hand touching Cat's the more he could before he had stepped to far.  
The hotel groom came in with a big smile on his face, which remained despite the rather annoyed look of the man before him.  
"Enjoy, he just said, leaving the tray behind.  
"I think you scared him off, Cat said, grinning.  
"I have this effect on people. Proves quite useful, on occasion. Too bad I could never scare my father away.  
"We shouldn't talk about our dads.  
"You're right." The sadness in his eyes passed quickly. "Still, I assumed it was yours who yelled at you this morning, he added while coming back to the couch.  
"Yeah, about that…He was angry because he didn't know where I was. And also because we are supposed to leave soon and I'm not ready yet.  
"He is driving you back to the campus ? You can come with me, Girolamo said once the girl had nodded.  
"I'd love that, but he is already rather mad at me. I don't want him telling my mom I spent the night out.  
"The same mother who was persuaded we were a couple last Christmas ?  
"That would be her, Cat said with a smile.  
"You're lucky to have her.  
Cat softly touched his hand :  
"She would glad to see you again, you know, she said quietly, locking her eyes in Girolamo's.  
"I would like that, your home is nice, he whispered. Can I kiss you now ?  
Cat chuckled as their lips touched. His hand came to rest in the small of her back, while she put hers on his neck, playing with his hair.  
His warmth was overwhelming and woke a warm spot in her belly. She hadn't been kissed in a long time, and God she had missed it. Also, she had wanted this precise kiss for longer than she had thought. And she wondered if he felt the same.  
They didn't really part : their hands remained on the other's body, their foreheads touching once again. It felt good, and right.  
Her phone buzzed once more.  
"Really ? Cat sighed, while Girolamo just chuckled.  
Unsurprisingly, her father yelled at her once more. She gave him the name of the hotel and assured him she would be down in ten minutes, at most. Then, she crashed in the couch, sighing once more.  
"Last chance for a ride in my car…Girolamo whispered in her ear, his arms closed around her shoulders.  
"My dad will kill me if I'm not in that car.  
"Eat something, then.  
They hadn't shared a breakfast in weeks, and none of them had realized how much they had missed it. They laughed and talked and reconnected, their argument far forgotten.  
When Cat gave him back the t-shirt she had slept in, Girolamo set it back in her hands.  
"How about you keep that ? So I'm sure you don't vanish as soon as you walk through that door.  
"Is that your equivalent of a pomegranate ? Cat asked with a mischievous smile.  
"You already visited my underworld, Girolamo replied with an equally set mind. And you are welcome in it. The t-shirt would make an original key, though, I must admit.  
"I'll keep it safe then, Cat said, already folding and squeezing it into her small hand bag. "Well, I have to go now. See you soon ?  
Girolamo nodded, a grin floating on his lips.  
Cat stood on her toes and kissed his lips quickly, already withdrawing before he had the time to answer. She gave him one last look before walking down the hall.  
She found Bennedeto, her father's personal driver, at the hotel door.  
"You look happy, he noticed as they walked to the car.  
"I had an enjoyable night, Cat answered.  
The man gave her an understanding smile as he opened the door, and she slid inside. Her heart clenched as soon as she laid eyes on her father's reddish face.  
"You're late, he said, barely looking up the screen of his phone.  
Cat didn't answer, and just sat, her hand already in her bag.  
"Good luck for the ride" read the text she had just received.  
It brought a large smile to her lips. She looked up to the hotel's windows, but couldn’t see anything.  
"Thank you. Be careful when you take the road :3"  
"What does that ":3" mean ?"  
"It's a smiley, supposed to blow kisses"  
"Oh ! :3 too, then"  
Cat would have giggled if her father hadn't sat near her. She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes.


	17. Slippers and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From NaNo as well. I'm getting concerned about the titles I choose for my chapters...

“Soooo…  
The combined look of her two roommates plus Chewie the Cat licking his paw on the sofa was too much for Cat’s nerves to handle.  
“So, nothing ! she exclaimed as she tried to get out of the chair, where Lucilla and Sophia’s stern eyes throw her back immediately. “We just had a nice evening and reconciled.  
“And you really expect us to buy that ? said Sophia.  
“Yes ! Any way, that’s all you’ll get for now !  
Cat finally stormed out, still feeling the eyes of the two girls despite the closed door of her bedroom.  
“I just got home. With groceries. Sadly, I bought too much food for just one person. It would be such a pity to waste that.  
Cat couldn’t help but smile at the text.  
“I didn’t know you were that careless. A pity, indeed. What did you buy ?  
“All we need to make pizza.  
“You know how to talk to women, don’t you? I’ll be there as soon as I can.  
The girls were hopefully back to their room when Cat emerged form hers. She just shouted she was going out and would be back by midnight, and petted Chewie on her way out. She caught the first bus she could find and anxiously looked in the window as it drove through the quiet streets. By the time she got there, rain was pouring. Cat cursed under her breath and started running, banging at the door like a madwoman and throwing herself in as soon as the door opened.  
“Sorry, she panted, clothes dripping on the doormat. It’s a real tempest out there.  
Girolamo calmly closed the door and crossed the space between them. He tucked one of Cat’s wet and fuzzy locks behind her ear, and slipped his hand under her neck to draw her close enough for a kiss.  
“Is it cheesy to say I’ve missed you ?  
Cat gently chuckled, leaning her head against his chest :  
“I’ve missed you too, she whispered.  
He closed his arms around and she felt safe. She forgot the rain, her roommates and friends who would ask about their relationship, her mother who would have questions too…She was where she wanted to be and nothing else mattered.  
Then, she realized she was still soaking wet.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, she said, jerking out of his arms. I must have ruined your clothes…  
“It’s alright. You, on the contrary, should get out of that coat. And of those shoes. I’ll lend you slippers.  
“Only if I can see them first.  
“Ugliest things you’ve ever laid eyes upon, he assured her, the corners of his lips lifted in an half-smile. My aunt knitted them for me two winters ago.  
“She can knit ? Cat said, bewildered, as she followed him to the first floor.  
“Very old school, I know, Riario said, squatting near a drawer in his bedroom. “No, they aren’t here.  
He leaned on the ground and crawled under the bed, finally emerging with an old box labelled “Don’t dead, open inside”.  
“And what is that ? Your darkest secrets ? Cat laughed as she sat on the floor next to him.  
“You have no idea.  
She caught sight of old pictures as he rummaged through the items, to finally proudly exhibit woollen slippers, of an undetermined colour.  
“Can’t you have mercy on my soul and just let me catch a cold ?  
Girolamo’s smile widened a bit.  
“I might have a pair of socks somewhere.  
The slippers went back in the box and under the bed and Cat gained a pair of warm black socks instead.  
“Hungry ? Girolamo asked before going back downstairs as soon as the girl nodded.  
“I’ve never made pizza, Cat noticed as they were elbow-deep in flour, water and tomato sauce.  
Riario raised a surprised eyebrow :   
“I thought your mother was a good cook ?  
“Only when it’s something she finds dietetic and healthy. I grew up on steamed vegetables and quinoa. The only junk food I could eat was at my father’s. And of course, I’ve been eating crap since I started university.  
He gently chuckled, a noise she was getting familiar with and that never failed to bring a genuine smile on her face.  
“Good think I feed you sometimes.  
“I can’t disagree on that.  
At some point, Cat just got wary with playing with dough, and sat on the counter, just watching Riario’s fingers kneading it. She liked watching his hands more than she would admit it to herself.  
He eventually noticed her gaze and stopped his motion.  
“Something wrong ?  
Cat violently shook her head, denying it. “Everything is fine, she said, trying to look him in the eyes without blushing.  
“How about you come and help me, then ?  
She leapt from the counter and let him take her hands in his. His breath was tickling her neck and he rested his head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and bit her lips when his lips pressed against her skin. One of his hand left hers to circle her waist and rest on her hip.  
“You know we are never going to finish it if you keep on doing that ? Cat whispered, turning as to meet Girolamo’s brown eyes.  
“Are we ?  
He kissed the corner of her lips. Sweet and faint. It left her wanting more. She turned around in his arms and kissed him on the mouth, her hands linking behind his neck.  
“I thought you were hungry…he panted between two kisses.  
“Oh, believe me, I am.  
Somehow, they ended up against the kitchen wall, flour spread on the floor and on their clothes and in their hair. They both grinned as they parted, hands still lingering on the other’s body. Yet, the pizzas didn’t get in the over before ten more minutes, and Cat quickly texted Sophia and Lucilla to tell them she wasn’t going home any time soon.  
They ended up leaving the dishes in the sink and cuddled on the sofa in the veranda, wrapped in two blankets because of the freezing temperatures. Cat lost herself in the contemplation of the night sky once again, while Girolamo played with her hair. She felt at peace once more, and blissful. And she hoped he felt the same.  
"I'm not used to that, Girolamo suddenly said, his hand still stroking Caterina's hair.  
"To what ?  
"Being loved.  
Cat pressed his hands tighter in hers. He brought her fingers to his mouth and gently kissed them.  
“I love you, she said, rising on an elbow to look in his eyes. Never doubt that.  
A tight smile lightened his lips :  
“And I, you.  
Kisses under starlight were the best.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things must end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, kittens! The final chapter, finally freeing you from my foolish errands! Thank you for sticking with me so long! <3 <3 yeah, you deserve hearts!  
> Also, the biggest of thanks to meridianrose, who did an awesome job at beta-reading and putting all the missing quotation marks in this chapter (that was a though job. Thanks again, you're amazing!)  
> And a biiiiig thank you to my quillsister, for letting me fangirl like a madwoman in her inbox!

The wind was blowing outside, making the bushes in the garden scratch the windows in horrible shrieking noises worthy of a horror movie.  
Nuzzled together on the couch, Girolamo writing in his laptop while Cat was taking notes from a Greek Art textbook, they blissfully ignored the noises coming from outside. From time to time, Girolamo’s hand dived in Caterina’s hair and played distractedly with a lock, until she lifted her head and smiled at him before hassling him back to work, saying she wanted to read the damn novel before she got old and blind. It just made him chuckle, and he got back to work. Until he put the laptop on the coffee table.  
“We should tell them,” he said, attracting Cat’s curious eye.  
“Tell who what?”  
“You know what I’m talking about.”  
“Do I?”  
Girolamo sighed, rolled his eyes and rose from the couch, leaving a cold spot on Cat’s belly.  
“You’re exasperating,” he said from over the kitchen counter as he poured himself a cup of tea. “Do you know that?”  
“You might have told me already. Like a thousand times.”  
Cat got off the couch and joined Riario in the kitchen, hugging him from behind and stretching on her toes to let her chin rest on his shoulder. She smiled when his muscles relaxed and he leaned against her a bit.  
“What do we have to tell everyone, Girolamo?" she whispered in his ear.  
The mug slammed on the counter, Riario turned around and Cat found his hands on her hips, drawing her as close to Girolamo’s body as was possible. His lips were on hers before she could take another breath.  
“That,” he muttered when he broke their kiss. “Us.” He leaned forward again, but Cat shifted her head, and he kissed her neck instead of her lips.  
“You want to tell our friends we are in a relationship?”  
“Don’t you?”  
“I…”  
She moaned when he bit at her neck, his hands running down her legs, grasping her thighs.  
“You really want to tell them about that?”  
“They will be thrilled.”  
“To know we are shagging on your counter?”  
Girolamo burst out laughing, and it filled Caterina with bliss.  
He raised his head back to the level of hers, his hands coming back to circle her waist, the corners of his lips still quirked in a genuine smile.  
“I thought you wanted to tell them,” he said, an eyebrow now lifted.  
“Yeah,” Cat agreed, “but I assumed you weren’t comfortable with letting everyone know so…soon.”  
“Well, I have been thinking about it a lot lately,” his finger trailing down Cat’s jaw, “and I feel bad about lying to them. I would like to let them know. If you’re still okay with it.”  
“I have to admit you being my secret was enjoyable. But do you know what I’m going to enjoy even more? Being able to do this in public.”  
Leaning over, she put her hands behind Girolamo’s neck and kissed him again.  
He slipped his hands under her thighs and lifted her as she linked her legs around his waist. She stopped him, pushing her fingers against his mouth.  
“If you intend to continue on that slippery road, you had better find us a comfortable spot.”  
“What’s wrong with the kitchen counter?  
“If you were the one sitting on it, you wouldn’t ask,” she answered with a grin. “Hey!”  
Lifting her again, Girolamo made his way back to the living room, stopping near the couch.  
“Would that please my Lady?”  
Affirming her grasp on his neck and waist, Cat turned her head to give the sofa a quick look.  
“That will do, your Lordship, she said before whispering: “Do call me ‘My Lady’ again.”  
“As my Lady commands.”  
They crashed on the sofa, both laughing genuinely.  
The next evening, Leo had gathered everyone for another game night. They were all squeezed in the boys’ flat - that Nico and Zo had been forced to order and clean because Leo didn’t want people to see his designs, but he was too busy to do the cleaning himself. Do you know how long it has taken me to draw that shit? Do you know? Zo had mimicked in an imitation that had made Sophia and Vanessa laugh madly, while Lucrezia snorted and Leo rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. The couch had magically vanished, probably taken by aliens or whatever, so they were all seated on cushions, to Girolamo’s extreme dislike.  
Leo was moving things in his room, occasionally letting out sounds of despair, until Zo removed himself from Lucilla’s arms and helped him.  
“Aaaand…here it is!” Leo finally announced, his voice sounding like a TV presenter proud of whatever he was showing. “Back by unpopular demand, ladies and gentlemen, please, welcome. The boxes.”  
Darting from behind his back, appeared the three little boxes full of cut papers. Lucrezia gave an amused sigh and Nico looked like he was having war flashback.  
“Not again,” whispered Giuliano, burying his head in Vanessa’s hair.  
“Someone needs a reminder about the rules?” asked Leo, ignoring Giuliano’s groans.  
“No, but I require copious amounts of any alcohol you own to handle this game. And I don’t think I am the only one,” said Girolamo, raising from his seat and squeezing behind the counter.  
“Let me help you with that,” offered Zo. “I wouldn’t want you to miss a bottle.”  
“I didn’t know, I promise. If I did, I would have tried to stop him,” Nico whispered at Lucilla and Sophia, still loud enough for everyone to hear.  
“So!” Leo said, beaming, “Who wants to start?”  
“The sooner the better,” muttered Giuliano. “Kiss.” Zo and Girolamo’s return with drinks was warmly welcomed. “Lips.” Everyone took a nervous sip. “Vanessa.” A relieved sigh filled the room and Girolamo and Lucrezia started to breathe again.  
“That I can do,” Giuliano said, leaning over to his girlfriend.  
Somehow, things went smoothly – maybe alcohol helped. Zo’s making out session with Lucilla when they were just supposed to give each other a handshake provoked heavy yelling and forced disgusted noises. All that was rewarded by Zo’s lovely middle finger. Laughing, Cat turned to Riario and her mood dropped when she caught his distressed eyes. She slipped her hand in his and gently squeezed it. But he only gave her a sad smile.  
“Cat!” Sophia yelled at her, waving her arms. “Your turn!”  
Almost reluctantly, she reached for the boxes, fearing the worst.  
“Lips, she read out, her heart dropping in her chest as her friends went on with their excited shouting. “Kiss.” The urge to drop everything was getting strong. “Girolamo.” Strangely enough, she wasn’t relieved. She turned slowly around to face the man seated next to her.  
He gently grabbed her chin and drew her closer, their lips meeting halfway.  
Caterina didn’t hear the surprised gasping.  
“Hey! You cheated! You had the exact same thing that I did! shouted an amused Giuliano.  
//////////////  
“Sooo…That went…”  
“Unexpectedly.”  
“Yeah. That’s the word. Unexpected.”  
Cat stared at Girolamo for a second before bursting out laughing.  
“Sorry, she gasped, whipping her eyes. “Alcohol.”  
“It’s alright.”  
He reached for her chin and lifted it a little before kissing her again.  
“I just can’t get enough of that,” he whispered when they parted, their noses still touching.  
“Good. Because neither can I.”  
“So, what now?” asked Girolamo after another kiss.  
“I really hope you’re going to let me come inside, because I’m afraid I won’t be able to find my way home.”  
“I don’t think your roommates expected you to go home with them, did they?”  
Cat shook her head, which made it spin. She stumbled and nearly crashed on the doorstep.  
“Okay, don’t move, you will hurt yourself.”  
Girolamo lifted her up and somehow managed to open the door, close it and get them both safe and sound in the bedroom despite a dangerous trip on the stairs.  
They both fell on the matrass, legs tangled and foreheads bumping into each other. Cat cupped Girolamo’s head with her hands and closed her eyes, smiling as his nose touched hers.  
“I love you,” she whispered.  
“I love you too. We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?”  
Cat smiled, remembering the first time she spent with him, sighing and occasionally yelling at each other in the library. If anyone had told her they would be happy together a few months later, she wouldn’t have believed them.  
“Yes. Yes, we have. And I’m grateful for that.”


End file.
